


five years later

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Desperation, Fellatio, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunion Sex, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Porn by Trans People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Felix and Sylvain had been apart from each other for quite some time. With Felix having thrown himself into battle to protect House Fraldarius and Sylvain doing Goddess-knows-what, the two had absolutely no time to keep in contact whatsoever. However, they had recently returned to Garreg Mach as per their promise nearly five years ago, which gave them a bittersweet reunion and significantly more time together.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	five years later

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this as a trans person; this is not for fetishistic reasons whatsoever.  
> language used to refer to genitals in this fic may not be preferred by all trans people.  
> 

Felix and Sylvain had been apart from each other for quite some time. With Felix having thrown himself into battle to protect House Fraldarius and Sylvain doing Goddess-knows-what, the two had absolutely no time to keep in contact whatsoever. However, they had recently returned to Garreg Mach as per their promise nearly five years ago, which gave them a bittersweet reunion and significantly more time together. 

The two are currently occupying Sylvain’s old dorm room, going at it on the bed. Felix’s neck is tilted, avoiding looking at his lover as he nips and bites at his skin. He’d never admit it, but he had fantasised about Sylvain quite a few times in his absence. The redhead’s lips were sucking dark bruises on his neck, and it felt so, _so_ good. 

Felix lets out a heavy breath as Sylvain pulls away. “Gotta let everyone know you’re mine,” the other said with a shit-eating grin. 

” _How embarrassing_.” 

”You like it, though.” 

”Putting words in my mouth, Sylvain,” Felix let out a sigh of annoyance. 

”Yeah, well. I could put something else in your mouth. You always look so cute with your lips around my cock.” 

… There he goes again. Those ridiculous, flirty lines of his. Felix wasn’t a huge fan of them, but it was useless to try and stop Sylvain from being, well, Sylvain. Nevertheless, he was aching for them to get on with this, and the redhead across from him clearly was, too. 

”You wanna 69?” Desperation dripped from Sylvain’s words. 

He nodded, and the two began to unclothe themselves. Felix kept on his turtleneck and binder, and Sylvain kept on his undershirt. 

”I’m telling you, you’re insatiable.” Felix stares as Sylvain removes his pants, and then his boxers. “Always hungry for you,” A cheesy response. 

It proved true, though – the other was hard just from kissing Felix’s neck. “You’re hard from just thinking about this. I can’t believe you.” He was talking big for someone who was well aware of the heat between his legs, throbbing with need for Sylvain. It had been so long since the two had touched each other. 

”Are you not wet? Let me feel.” Sylvain’s hand eased Felix’s thighs apart. He could feel as the redhead’s rough hand felt the softer underside of one of his toned legs. A thumb dipped down between his folds to feel his sex. He returns the touch with a scowl at Sylvain, but his body betrays his expression, certainly wet after being marked up like that. 

”Wow, you really are wet, Fe. You’re that excited for me?” Sylvain sounded impressed – and quite tease-y, to Felix’s dismay – as he felt him up. 

”Hm. No, not at all.” No amount of Felix attitude could deny how turned on he was. 

”Yeah? Well, here…” Sylvain jerks his clit a few times – “Is telling me different.” 

Pleasure coursed through Felix as his clit was jacked off, and he spits, “Hurry up and get on top of me.” 

He watched as Sylvain proceeded to get on top of him, his cock hovering over his mouth. Without saying much more, he grabs his dick and eases it towards his face, tilting his head up a bit to press his tongue against his tip. To tease the other, he only licks his tip. In retaliation, Sylvain dives right into licking Felix’s folds. It seemed to be a beg for his lover to take more of him into his mouth. Felix enjoys the sensation, so he obliges, putting his lover’s cock in his mouth. 

A moan sounds from between his legs. Sylvain is making noises with his face pressed up against Felix’s sex. He’s oh, so wet, and as much as he’s rather embarrassed by his body’s reaction to seeing Sylvain again, he also can’t help it. He has no clue how long it’s been since he last saw his lover. 

He can feel as the other’s tongue teases his entrance before slipping inside. He moans, and his mouth vibrates against the cock in his mouth. Hips start to move above Felix – Sylvain is slowly and gently fucking his mouth. He opens his mouth wider for his cock, moving his head along with Sylvain’s rhythm. 

He’s tonguefucked by Sylvain for quite awhile, and he continues to suck him off in return. Eventually, the tongue inside of him slips out, and he can feel lips on his clit instead. Sylvain has pulled his tongue out of his hole in favour of sucking him off. His hips instinctively lift up to press against the redhead’s tongue. Sylvain hums around the hard bud, licking it up and down for a few moments, sending more pleasure through Felix. His abdomen shakes, orgasm building deep within him. 

Felix retaliates by digging his hands into Sylvain’s hips, moaning and drooling around his cock, sucking him with more desperation. Sylvain keeps fucking into his mouth, faster and faster. With one last thrust into his mouth, Felix feels his lover cumming deep into his throat. He quickly gulps it down, scratching at the skin on his hips with his nails. 

After he’s finished, Sylvain removes his cock from his mouth, and Felix watches as he devotes his attention to finishing him off. 

His clit is hard with all the attention, and Sylvain takes full advantage of this. His thighs shake as he holds himself up to press against his lover’s mouth. The redhead’s head bobs up and down, and the tongue flicking against his clit sends waves of euphoria through him. His toes curl up as he cums hard, throbbing under Sylvain’s tongue. 

And up pops Sylvain, turning around and sticking his face close to Felix. “How was that?” 

”Hmph. It was… Not bad.” Felix could act huffy if he wanted, but he _did_ just cum hard underneath Sylvain. 

”Seriously, we’ve been apart for so long, and all you have to say is ‘not bad’?!” Sylvain sounded exasperated, just how Felix liked after teasing him. 

”You had best get used to it, Sylvain.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
